The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for applying a chemical on a body of water or a contaminant from a water vessel, and more specifically to apparatus and methods for applying a dispersant chemical on a floating contaminant collected within a towed boom.
There are various methods for responding to contamination, such as an oil slick floating on the water. These methods include containing the contaminant with floating booms, removing the contaminant by any of various methods or apparatus such as burning the contaminant, dispersing the contaminant, and other methods.
One method of dispersing floating contaminant such as an oil slick involves spreading a chemical dispersant on the contaminant which induces the contaminant to break apart more easily. Currently several methods are known for spraying chemical dispersant. For example, the chemical can be sprayed on the oil slick by a helicopter or airplane. This method may require the use of multiple aircraft, because of the limitation of the aircraft with regards to the weight of chemical that can be carried. Yet another method of distributing a chemical dispersant involves the placement of booms on either side of a boat. The booms contain a plurality of spray nozzles which spray the chemical dispersant downward upon the surface of the water. Although, the use of a surface vessel permits much more dispersant to be carried, the surface area over which the dispersant can be distributed is limited by the short length of the booms.
What is needed are methods and apparatus which overcome the drawbacks of currently used methods. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks in novel and unobvious ways.
One embodiment of the present invention is a unique method for chemically treating a substance floating on a body of water. Other embodiments include unique apparatus, methods, systems, and devices to distribute a chemical on a substance floating on a body of water.
A further embodiment of the present invention pertains to a method for concentrating a floating contaminant on a body of water, and treating that contaminant with a chemical. In some embodiments, the concentrating is accomplished with a floating boom assembly in a contaminated section of a body of water. Some embodiments of the present invention include shaping the boom to have an apex, and distributing the chemical onto the concentrated contaminant that is proximate the apex.
Still another embodiment of the present invention includes towing a boom assembly over a body. The boom assembly includes an opened end which is pulled by one or more water vessels, and further includes a flow aperture through which the surface water between the arms of the boom flows. In some embodiments, the boom includes one or more nozzles near the flow aperture which direct a quantity of the chemical at the surface of the water.
Yet another embodiment of the present invention includes a floating apparatus which is towed by a water vessel. The floating apparatus includes a pair of opposing vertical sides which float in the water. The sides are spaced apart to form a flow channel through which surface water flows. One or more cross members attached at either end to the opposing sides that span the channel. One or more of the cross members include at least one nozzle which sprays a chemical onto any liquids floating through the channel.
A still further embodiment of the present invention includes a pair of floating platforms, a first floating platform being towed behind a water vessel, and a second floating platform being towed behind the first floating platform. The first floating platform includes at least one nozzle for spraying a chemical onto floating contaminant, the surface of the water, or any objects floating proximate to the first floating platform. The combination of the deposited chemical and the floating contaminant, surface water, or floating object are received by a mixing apparatus on the second floating platform. The mixing apparatus induces turbulence in the water and enhances the mixing of the deposited chemical with the floating contaminant, surface water, or floating object.
Further objects, embodiments, forms, benefits, aspects, features and advantages of the present invention can be obtained from the description, drawings, and claims provided herein.